


Apocalypse Aftermath

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel Investigations | Team Angel, Apocalypse, M/M, jasmine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: Angel returns from defeating Jasmine and feels follow.Set at the end of the Series 4 season finale.





	

Angel staggered through the doors of the Hyperion clutching at his bleeding wounds. Jasmine had hurt his pretty bad when she started attacking him and he could tell it showed. When he entered everyone looked towards him with wide eyes.

  
Lorne got up and walked quickly over throwing his arms around him tightly. Angel returned the embrace weakly glad for the comfort. They remained like that for a moment before Lorne pulled away noticing that he was covered in blood.

  
"Angel." He breathed. "You're alive. What happened?"

  
"Well I went to that hell dimension and got Jasmine's real name. I broke the spell whilst the TV crew were here so it's ended. Connor killed her." He ran out of breath and leaned slightly on his boyfriend who noticed and helped him over to the nearest seat. "You all survived too then?"

  
"More or less." He replied.

  
"No thanks to your son though. He kept us locked in the age downstairs." Gunn said with a grimace. It hadn't been exactly pleasant.

  
Angel winced. "Sorry about that."

  
"Nah, it's not your fault. It's Connor's." Gunn insisted.

  
"If it helps, he was the one to kill Jasmine."

  
That caused everyone's eyes to widen and stare at him in shock at what he'd just said because no one had seen that coming.

  
"But Connor loved her the most." Fred was the first to speak.

  
"His face was all cold and emotionless. It was strange. He wasn't even angry or upset. Then he just walked away." He explained. "I need to find him. Talk it over with him..."

  
"Not now you don't." Lorne told him firmly.

  
"Lorne's right. You really need to rest. You're hurt and you've been fighting for a long time." Wesley backed him up.

  
Angel looked at them and they all immediately knew that they'd won and he was going to listen. "Alright. You guys are right. I'll talk to Connor sometime tomorrow." He paused. "Or perhaps the next day."

  
"Good plan." Lorne smiled and offered him a hand to stand up. "Oh by the way do you wanna hear the news now or in the morning?"

  
"What news? Is everyone okay?" Angel asked worriedly stand up quickly meaning he had to lean on Lorne for support.

  
"Everyone's fine. Only, it's Lilah. She's back." Wesley told him.

  
"She's what? I thought she died?" Angel asked in shock.

  
"Yeah well contracts with with Wolfram and Hart don't end there." Lilah appeared from behind one of the pillars.

  
"What're you doing here?" He asked coldly.

  
"I'm here to make you an offer." She advanced further. "Wolfram and Hart's LA branch is yours. We surrender and you can run it as you please."

  
"No." Angel immediately said.

  
"You're sure?"

  
"Oh I'm sure all right."

  
"But think about all the people you could save with those kind of resources. All the good you could do. You're just going to waste that opportunity because we're sworn enemies?" Lilah asked her gaze shifting to each of them.

  
They all looked at one another considering what she'd just said. It was a massive decision and honestly it could change their lives whichever decision they chose to make.

  
"I'll sleep on it." Angel compromised.

  
"Fine but we're sending a limo at sunset tomorrow. Either get in it or don't. That's your choice." Lilah went over to Wes and whispered something in his ear before she left the building.

  
There was a long pause in which they all stood in silence looking at one another in wonder and shock. No one knew what to say nor wanted to be the first to speak. What did this mean for them?

  
"I'm heading to bed." Angel said after about ten minutes of standing like that. His wounds had begun to hurt sand he was tired.

  
There were muttered 'sames' and 'dittos' as everyone dispersed and went to their respective bedrooms and flats and the sort. Lorne helped Angel to climb the stairs to get to their own room. Once they got up there Angel pretty much collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

  
"Let's look at your wounds then, honeycomb." Lorne said quietly as he undid Angel's shirt and looked at his cuts and bruising. He got a wet cloth and cleaned them carefully as Angel laid still. He then bandaged them though it was admittedly sloppily due to his own level of tiredness.

  
After the had been done he laid beside the vampire he was so luckily dating and slug his arm around him pulling the covers over them.

  
"Lorne?" Angel said quietly after a while.

  
"Yes, pumpkin?"

  
"I just wanted to say I'm glad we're both alive. I mean we both could have died in this but we didn't. That's what's important to me. If you'd have died I don't know what I'd have done. It wouldn't have been good though. We get into life or death situations so often that I don't think about that as much as I should. This just reminded me."

  
"I know all that. It's good to hear it out loud though. It's true that being a champion means danger but I fell in love with you.  That's what matters. That and you not dying."

  
"I love you too, Lorne."

  
"Well that's a relief." He joked trying to cheer his boyfriend up. It seemed to have worked as he saw a rare Angel smile appear on his face. He should really smile more often. It made him look very attractive.

  
Angel pressed closer to him putting an arm around his waist. Lorne happily obliged and rested his face on Angel's broad chest. He was careful not to lean on any of the multiple wounds that had taken up residence on his chest. He pressed a kiss onto the curve of his neck not out of lust but as a way to offer comfort where it was needed.

  
Angel hummed softly as he drifted off to sleep exhausted after having spent the past day or so battling. Lorne gave a small smile as he joined his boyfriend in sleep. After all they deserved it after fighting an apocalypse. Again.


End file.
